1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transfer sheet, wherein a hair-like transplant sheet is furnished with a parting agent. The hair-like sheet has a short fiber layer which is provisionally bonded with an adhesive onto a base sheet. Over the short fiber layer, designs, patterns and letters are fixed by an electrophoto copying machine using a toner. The fixed toner image over the short fiber layer is effectively and smoothly transferred on cloth, wooden panels and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present inventor has already provided a transfer sheet developed by Japanese Patent No. 2840918 which discloses a sheet furnished with a parting agent placed on a base sheet, a toner image layer which is fixed on the sheet by an electrophoto copying machine using a toner, at least an acrylic urethane resin layer which is placed on the toner image layer, and a hot melt adhesive layer which is placed on the acrylic urethane resin layer.
In the transfer sheet disclosed in this Japanese Patent No. 2840918, because the toner image layer can be fixed on the sheet furnished with a parting agent by the electrophoto copying machine which is simple, when compared with a screen printing, an offset printing, a gravure printing and other similar printing methods, which need complicated process plates or special printing techniques, this transfer sheet does not need such process plates or special printing techniques, and thus production costs come very inexpensive.
Among marketed transfer sheets, there already exists another transfer sheet, wherein an image layer is formed on a short fiber layer placed on a base sheet via a tacky agent, where the short fiber layer is composed of a hair-like transplant sheet furnished with a parting agent and which is provisionally bonded with the hair-like transplant sheet.
An example of this transfer sheet is provisional Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-177996 which discloses a thermo adhesive layer having a design which is provisionally bonded on a fundamental material furnished with a parting agent such as a paper or plastic film. Another adhesion layer with very strong adhesion and elasticity is prepared over the thermo adhesive layer. A transplant hair-like layer is established by a short fiber selected among cotton, nylon resin, acrylic resin, polyester resin which is formed on the adhesive layer, and decorative detailed materials such as metallic powders, foil pieces, resin grains and colored glass pieces are prepared on the upper surface of the transplant hair-like layer. A masking viscous tape which loses its viscosity when temperature increases by heat is overlaid on the transplant hair-like layer, and finally a thermal transfer applique is obtained.
Provisional Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3-106396 discloses a thermal transfer sheet which comprises
a base sheet;
a provisional layer of short fibers formed over the base sheet;
a short fiber layer prepared by transplanting hair-like over the provisional layer;
a covering layer furnished on one part of the short fiber layer;
a different surface material layer formed on the covering layer;
a design fixed layer formed on the other part of the short fiber layer where the covering layer is not furnished and also formed on the different surface material layer and;
a hot-melt adhesive layer formed on the design fixed layer, wherein said provisional layer of short fibers is to be peeled off against the short fiber of the short fiber layer and also is the adhesive on the base sheet. The covering layer is the different surface material layer and also is to be the adhesive on the provisional layer of the short fibers.
A thermal transfer sheet where an image is fixed on a marketed short fiber layer furnished with a hair-like transplant sheet and a parting agent sheet is not obtained by an electrophoto copying machine using a toner. The image is obtained by a screen printing machine. The thermal transfer applique of said Provisional Japanese Patent Application publication No. 5-177996 and the thermal transfer sheet of said provisional Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3-106396 adopt screen printing to obtain the design or the image.